Des paris et des serviettes
by Leiloshere
Summary: Prenez un Draco et un pari, ajoutez un Harry et une serviette à l'effigie dudit Harry ... Et qu'obtenezvous ? Un slash PWP totalement débile ! oneshot, yaoi ATTENTION : léger spoiler de HP6


Bon, depuis le temps que je l'ai écrit, je me lance ...

Ceci est donc un lemon. Sisi. Mon vrai premier lemon. La honte ... (court se cacher)

Bref. Ce total PWP est né d'un délire assez ancien avec une copine qui se reconnaîtra, à propos de Draco, d'un pari, de Harry et d'une serviette avec le visage dudit Harry dessus. Il y avait aussi une pluie de cordes dans le délire, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

Note : Si vous voulez que je réponde à votre review (pour laquelle je vous remercie !), merci de me donner votre adresse mail, je répondrai par ce moyen, n'acceptant apparement plus les RAR dans les chapitres. Et écrivez les symboles en toutes lettres, sinon ça ne passera pas ! (exemple ... www(point)fanfiction(point)net)

OoO

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, rien à moi ; je me permets juste de faire mumuse avec :)

Rating : M totalement PWP donc ... (soyez sympas, c'est le premier, donc il est loin d'être parfait !)

* * *

**Des paris et des serviettes**

**OoO**

Draco avait bien fait d'accepter de jouer à ce stupide jeu moldu.

On était samedi soir, et les ASPICs étant terminés, les élèves de septième année avaient le château de Poudlard pour eux seuls – les élèves des autres années étaient rentrés chez eux depuis déjà une semaine, ainsi que la plupart des professeurs. Les Serpentards avaient donc improvisé une petite fête légèrement alcoolisée dans la salle sur demande, qui s'était terminée en partie d'un jeu moldu appelé « Action ou vérité ».

Evidemment, vu l'origine du jeu, beaucoup d'élèves avaient refusé de participer et étaient retournés dans la salle commune. Mais il restait tout de même Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode, et après un grand verre de whiskey pur feu, Draco avait accepté de rester lui aussi, « mais juste pour voir hein ! ».

Et jusqu'ici, il fallait dire que le blond s'était bien débrouillé. Bon, il avait fallu qu'il avoue son homosexualité (la tête de Pansy avait alors produit un craquement inquiétant en heurtant le sol), mais Milicent avait dû mentionner la sienne, et Greg et Vincent avaient parlé de ce qu'ils faisaient souvent dans la salle de bain le soir alors que les autres dorment – je ne donnerai pas de détails, je ne voudrais pas être responsable de cauchemars chez mes lecteurs.

Mais personne n'avait encore pris « action ». Draco les comprenait, s'ils acceptaient, ils le regretteraient aussitôt. Il avait justement une petite idée de ce qu'il pourrait demander à Blaise … du genre le faire enlever –

« Draco, action ou vérité ? »

« Gné ? »

C'était à lui là ? Oups, il s'était un peu perdu dans ses pensées … Il avisa le sourire goguenard de Pansy, qui attendait patiemment sa réponse, et se dit que pour cette fois, il fallait peut-être mieux qu'il choisisse une action – après tout, en tant que membre fondateur de son fan-club, la jeune fille ne lui demanderait jamais rien qui puisse lui porter préjudice.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire charmeur qu'il répondit « action ». Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt lorsque celui de Pansy s'agrandit un peu plus.

… _Mauvaise réponse._

« Parfait Dray, j'espérais que tu prendrais ça ! J'ai quelque chose de parfait pour toi ! »

« Euh … ah oui ? »

Il lança un regard désespéré aux trois autres garçons, mais ceux-ci se marraient comme des baleines. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il au courant sauf lui ?

… Nan, oubliez ça. Il avait pas envie de savoir finalement.

« Oui. Tu vas aller jusqu'à la porte des Gryffondors … »

Il reprit aussitôt contenance. Ce n'était que ça ?

Et manqua tomber lorsqu'il vit ce que Pansy lui tendait (Oui bon, il est déjà assis par terre … mais faites pas chier, c'est mon histoire !).

« … Habillé de ça. Et UNIQUEMENT de ça. »

Draco prit le bout de tissu d'une main imperceptiblement tremblante et le déplia.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! »

Seul le bruit des poings de Milicent frappant le sol tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle lui répondit. Elle commencer à prendre une inquiétante teinte mauve, mais il était hors de question qu'il aide une traîtresse.

Elle n'aurait pas ri, si ça avait été elle qui devait parader, vêtue une serviette représentant le visage de Harry Potter et la phrase « Harry près du corps », devant la porte dudit Potter !

OoO

_Bon, respire … c'est pas grave … juste les pires dix minutes de ma vie … Mais de toute manière il est deux heures du matin, tout le monde dort, personne ne me verra … Courage Draco … Tu peux le faire …_

Il se trouvait maintenant dans une salle de classe désaffectée, tout près de la porte de la salle commune rouge et or. Et il fixait la pauvre serviette de bain comme s'il essayait de la faire disparaître.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de participer à ce jeu débile, déjà ?

Blanc comme un linge, il se déshabilla lentement, et rangea ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, sous un bureau. Il aurait bien gardé sa baguette, au cas où un Gryffy lui tombait dessus, mais il ne voyait pas où la ranger … Ou plutôt si, il voyait un seul endroit où il pouvait la mettre, mais non, sans façon.

« Allez, c'est pas la mer à boire … juste un morceau de tissu, c'est rien … »

Il prit la serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches, la coinçant aussi serrée que possible. La saleté était vraiment courte, elle lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse, et puis les yeux verts de Potter le narguaient, au niveau de son – hum, enfin bon.

_Bon, bah voilà … on va y aller … plus vite j'y vais, plus vite ce cauchemar sera terminé._

Draco ouvrit doucement la porte, et passa la tête par l'embrasure. Personne à droite, personne à gauche … parfait.

Il sortit, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea vers les quartiers de son ennemi juré, rasant les murs comme jamais.

Heureusement, la grosse dame était profondément endormie – il apercevait même un filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme passa une fois, deux fois, trois fois devant le portrait. C'était plus facile qu'il ne le pensait.

Il allait passer pour la dernière fois avant de retourner se changer dans la salle de classe, lorsqu'il avisa une petite flaque d'eau sur le sol en face de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que … c'était pas là avant ça, j'aurais glissé dessus sinon !_

Il avança vers la flaque, les yeux toujours rivés sur cette dernière …

SPLAF – Umph !

… Et se prit Harry Potter de plein fouet, entraînant ce dernier dans sa chute.

« POTTER ! »

Il le voyait maintenant. L'enfoiré était étalé sur lui de tout son poids, le visage révélé par sa cape d'invisibilité qui avait glissé.

« Malfoy » … grinça le brun. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, en pleine nuit, et vêtu de … de ça ? »

Le Serpentard sentit la voix de son ennemi se faire plus rauque sur les dernières paroles, et son corps réagit aussitôt en conséquence.

_Tout va bien … tout va bien … tout va bien … ce n'est pas Potter qui est allongé sur moi en ce moment … sur un moi en très petite tenue … Oh purée !_

« Ecoute Potty, je t'expliquerais bien, mais là tout de suite c'est pas trop le moment … Ca te dérangerait d'ôter tes _(bandantes – ta gueule Draco !)_ fesses de là, que je puisse aller m'habiller décemment ? »

Après un étrange regard, Harry obéit, et le blond s'empressa de se relever. Mais comme évidemment, rien ne va jamais comme on le voudrait, il tira sans le faire exprès sur la minuscule serviette …

… Et la rattrapa de justesse lorsqu'elle dégringola. Il avait maintenant les fesses à l'air, et seul un minuscule bout de tissu protégeait son intimité du regard du Gryffondor. Une teinte cramoisie envahit son visage, heureusement cachée par l'obscurité ambiante. Il n'osa plus bouger.

Les cinq plus longues secondes de la vie de Draco.

Juste avant que Potter ne se jette sur lui et le plaque contre un mur pour dévorer sa bouche de baisers fiévreux.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. Potter. En train de m'embrasser. Potter._

Son dernier neurone grilla lorsque le brun caressa ses lèvres de sa langue, et il répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser, agrippant le jeune homme par la nuque pour le coller contre lui.

La serviette était désormais par terre, et les mains de Harry caressaient chaque parcelle du corps de Draco, tandis que sa bouche descendait dans son cou, le parsemant de baisers.

Il léchait et mordillait la peau pâle, faisant gémir le blond. _Mon Dieu, c'est aussi bon que dans mes rêves …_

Les mains douces, qui dessinaient des arabesques sur les cuisses du jeune homme, glissèrent soudain vers son aine, et il s'accrocha au cou de son presqu'amant.

Une main effleura son membre fièrement dressé, et il ferma les yeux en gémissant doucement, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Soudain, Harry prit en main l'érection du blond, et ce dernier étouffa un cri tandis que des étoiles explosaient devant ses yeux. C'était parfait.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Il prit appui sur les épaules du brun et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches étroites, tandis que son compagnon dévorait ses lèvres.

Mais Harry était encore habillé … Alors, sans briser le baiser, Draco glissa une main entre leurs deux corps, et entreprit de défaire l'attache du pantalon. Enfin, ce dernier tomba, et le boxer partit rapidement le rejoindre. Et l'érection de Harry se dressa, dure et tendue, effleurant celle de Draco, provoquant des frissons chez les deux jeunes hommes.

Instantanément, l'étreinte se fit plus violente, plus passionnée. Harry caressait le membre de Draco d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il effleura son entrée.

Le blond sursauta à ce contact.

« Ici ? » haleta-t-il.

« Où ? » répondit son compagnon sans arrêter son geste.

« Je ne sais – oh Merlin ! »

Un doigt venait de pénétrer son intimité, et c'était la meilleure chose qu'il connaissait. Son désir monta encore plus, si c'était possible. Draco voulait être pris, avoir l'impression d'être à lui, d'appartenir à Harry, même si ce n'était que pour cette nuit. Il avait besoin de lui.

« Prends-moi. Je t'en prie, Harry, prends-moi ! »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, préparant encore Draco. Et soudain, il n'était plus là. Le blond étouffa un gémissement de protestation, mais des lèvres gonflées par les baisers se scellèrent aux siennes, et Harry, lentement, entra en lui.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, laissant le blond s'habituer à sa présence. Mais lorsque Draco commença à remuer les hanches, il n'y tint plus et bougea en lui, le faisant gémir de plus belle contre sa bouche.

Draco était au septième ciel. Il s'agrippait désespérément au corps chaud contre lui, appréciant totalement le moment … préférant ne pas se demander ce qui se passerait après.

Harry contre lui, sur lui, en lui … toutes ses sensations commençaient à se concentrer entre ses jambes … des gémissements emplissaient ses oreilles, mais il ne savait s'il s'agissait des siens ou de ceux de son amant – et honnêtement, il s'en fichait.

Il resserrait les bras autour du cou du brun, sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir …

… Lorsqu'un bruit insolite l'alerta. Il se figea aussitôt, mais Harry n'avait visiblement rien entendu, et continuait d'aller et venir en lui.

« Harry, je crois que – »

_Oh mon Dieu … Tant pis …_

L'orgasme l'atteint, et il se raidit, étouffant avec sa bouche le cri du brun qui vint en même temps que lui. Ils s'écroulèrent pêle-mêle à terre, reprenant tant bien que mal leur respiration.

Et le bruit recommença. Des bruits de pas.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Et échangèrent un regard paniqué – si on les trouvait dans cette position, ils étaient morts – et pas seulement de honte.

Harry tendit le bras, saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et les en recouvrit – juste à temps, la silhouette massive du professeur Slughorn apparaissait à l'extrémité du couloir. Ils retinrent leur souffle lorsque le professeur de potions passa à quelques mètres de leurs deux corps enlacés.

Enfin il disparut, et Draco eut alors tout le loisir de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Je viens de faire l'amour – non, de baiser. Avec Potter. _

… _Merde !_

Il regarda du coin de l'œil le Gryffondor, qui venait visiblement d'avoir la même pensée.

« Euh … »

« … »

« Ce … c'était … »

« … C'était … bien … »

« Potter … pourquoi on a fait ça au juste ? »

« … Parce qu'on en avait envie ? »

« … Mais encore ? »

« Parce que te voir à moitié nu, seulement vêtu d'une minuscule serviette, c'est extrêmement bandant. Et qu'étant donné que ça fait déjà longtemps que je … euh … fantasme … sur toi, et ben … voilà quoi. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi il y avait mon visage sur cette serviette ! »

Draco garda la bouche grand ouverte quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler la réponse. Puis comprit le sens de la dernière phrase d'Harry.

« Ah, je comprends maintenant d'où venait cette flaque d'eau par terre … Et pour la serviette, ben, je sais pas … on a dû lui lancer un sort, je comprends pas … »

« _Malfoy _… »

« D'accord, d'accord, je vais t'expliquer ! … Mais uniquement si tu m'accompagnes dans ma chambre de préfet ! »

« … C'est demandé si gentiment ! »

* * *

(passe la tête de derrière la porte) 

Alors ? (rit nerveusement) Verdict ?


End file.
